


Art - Sliding Doors

by Candymacaron



Series: Sliding Doors [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Comfort/Angst, Digital Art, Drawing, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymacaron/pseuds/Candymacaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is catching the train on time for Arthur Pendragon’s comfortable life to be stripped from him. Can Merlin Emry's, the strange man who keeps sliding in and out of Arthur's world, teach him to live and love again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art - Sliding Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matchboximpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboximpala/gifts).



> This art is for you, matchboximpala~! 
> 
> I had so much fun working with your prompt, and I hope that you enjoy it. You had said that someday you would love to read a Merlin take on the film Sliding Doors, so that is the prompt that I went with to inspire this three panel series of art. :)
> 
> (and, as an added extra, there is an accompanying fic to go with the art! It is still being beta finalized, and will be posted for you as a part of this series once the beta is completed).

 

_"The idiot's Navy blue suit bagged around his slender build, giving him the appearance of a child playing dress up._

_But, despite his appearance, he was easy on eyes. His face was made up of strong features (pouty lips, angular chin, round ears)_

_that shouldn’t logically work together, and yet they did._

_Before Arthur could contemplate him further the doors pinged open, the man disappearing into the drab terrain of the city."_

__

_"When they finally reached the bedroom Arthur clicked the lock into place._

_He crowded Merlin against door, shifting his weight over him and slotting himself perfectly into the_

_triangle of space between Merlin’s parted thighs."_

__

_"Merlin’s moist eyed smile was the most beautiful thing Arthur had seen in weeks._

_Even more so knowing that it was just for him. He offered his own smile as a peace offering."_

 


End file.
